Field of the Disclosure
The present disclosure relates to the field of data processing, and more particularly to relational computer databases, and to systems and methods for automatically generating without any custom programming a user interface for the database, and/or a complete application utilizing the database, or elements thereof.
Description of the Related Art
Modern databases—and in particular, complex or large databases which serve many concurrent users—are constructed as “client/server” or “n-tier” (client/server/server) systems, wherein specialized components perform separate (and carefully delineated) functions. At a minimum, such systems are generally composed of a “back-end” relational database management system (RDBMS)—which maintains and manipulates information according to requests submitted by other components or software processes (or expert human administrators) via open-standard query languages (i.e., SQL)—and a “front-end” presentation layer or user interface, which mediates the end-users' work with the back-end data.
Developing such a database system consists both in defining the organizational structure to be used by the back-end for storing data (that is, the complement of tables which store data, and the relational links between these tables)—known as a “schema” or “data model”—and in building a front-end program (or “application”) via which end-users can manipulate this data (and which communicates with the back-end on the users' behalf). And although the back- and front-end components must be closely synchronized and reflect similar structures, these respective development efforts are typically rather separate—with the requisite synchronization and parallels in structuring being effected only manually.
Moreover, the construction of front-end applications is generally undertaken using conventional third- or fourth-generation computer languages, which require by-hand coding at a very low level of functionality. Current tools for easing the development burden are limited to fairly specific (and, still, fairly low-level) uses—among them, providing more sophisticated or “richer” controls for manipulating individual data elements; associating individual user-interface elements with specific back-end storage locations; or—at best—offering “form generator” or “wizard” facilities to automatically generate the code for a simple UI display which manipulates a single underlying (back-end) data table.
Even with such tools, considerable work remains in building a complete, fully functional UI for a back-end schema of any appreciable size or complexity—especially where industrial-grade performance and reliability is required. And as enterprise-scale data models continue to grow, the attendant explosion of manual-coding requirements quickly becomes unwieldy—and eventually, untenable.